


Promise

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you… much… lately… I promise I’ll take better care of you from now on…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanexual/gifts).



> This was so hard to write for me ;;; so please have mercy on me ;; I hope you enjoy it Ally

It had been a long day at work again and she couldn’t help but sigh in relief, as she finally arrived home. All lights were turned off and it was so silent one could hear a single grain of dust falling on the ground, but the second pair of shoes told her, that her boyfriend was already at home. 

What an odd surprise, usually Urie never arrived home earlier than her, she felt worries clouding up her mind. Did something happen to him? Was he alright? Maybe there had been some kind of incident; her heart started beating faster as she rushed through the apartment looking for him. 

Then he finally found him, lazily lying in their bed, sleeping in peaceful silence. 

God, he got her worried over nothing once more. How typical for him… but she was glad that he was okay, should she let him sleep or...? 

The past weeks had been incredibly stressful for both them, it strained their relationship to a point, where she was sure, that just the touch of a feather, would make it break, but by God – she loved him, she loved him so much. 

“Why are you crying…?” 

She rose her head in surprise and just then she felt tears running down her cheeks. Fingertips gently brushed over her face, did he try to comfort her? As much as she appreciated it, it only caused more tears that dripped on her legs like gently summer rain. 

Urie sat up, he was silent; was he mad at her? She should have just gotten up and left, as soon as she saw him sleeping, he had a hard job after all, maybe she just should stop being so selfish, but once the tears started rolling, the things that tortured her, also fled her body. 

“I just feel like – I just feel like this thing between us doesn’t make sense…” It hurt to hear all that pressure and pain in her voice, it sounded like it was close to the point of cracking and breaking, it was so fragile and yet so strong. “I mean… it’s not like I don’t love you… but …” What did she want to say? I feel lonely? I feel lost? I need you? 

“… but…?” He felt his heart ache under the pressure of those words; work wasn’t a pleasure to him these days, he couldn’t help but over think a lot of things and all he was looking forward to every day, was to come back home and just to wrap his arms around (y/n), but now it seemed like their relationship was about to crumble and break and he didn’t know what to say. 

“… I think… I worked myself up too much on missing you…” 

Was this the point where they’d end it? It wouldn’t be the first time that people left him, maybe he should have taken better care of her when he had the chance, now it seemed like his days would be duller than ever before. 

“… I forgot that you’re just a human too…” She laughed and wiped the tears away. “I really missed you…. that’s the point, I just… have… to say it…” Once those words slipped through her lips, tears started rolling down her cheeks. “I missed you so much…” 

Maybe he wasn’t good with words, but Urie knew what she needed right now, so he just wrapped his arms around her and gently brushed his fingers through her hair. “Don’t cry…” It was relieving to know that she wouldn’t leave him, he didn't know what he'd do without her. 

Without really giving it a second thought, he placed a gentle kiss on her head, she made a surprised noise and looked up. God, she was so beautiful right now, maybe it was mean, but when her eyes sparkled so beautifully right after she cried, he always thought of her as the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. No… he always did… 

His lips gently brushed over her forehead and she sighed happily; that was what she was craving for all the time, just to let go of all the stress and to feel his warmth again. Urie wasn’t the one for big words or romantic events, but he had other ways to show her, how much he actually loved her, so he pulled her on his lap and planted another kiss on her forehead. 

She seemed a little surprised by the sudden action, but the feeling of his skin against hers, was way to addictive to stop just now, so she’d let him do whatever he wanted to do with her. 

Urie painted fine lines on her soft skin, every kiss was so gentle and she couldn’t wait for him to reach her lips, when the grip of his hands around her waist tightened and his tongue slipped over her closed mouth, she lightly parted her lips so he could give her a passionate kiss. 

When was the last time they had sex? If felt like it had been months since they did it the last time, it was a lazy summer afternoon, now it was already fall. Only when their tongues rubbed against each other, their realized how lonely they’d been all that time. How much they craved the warmth of another body. 

Soft moans escaped her every time her boyfriend let his hands run over her body; he broke the kiss and gazed at her for a little while, her hair was messy and her eyes were shimmering, her lipstick was smeared all over her pretty face, but he didn't mind. Not at all. 

“… I don’t think you want to keep on wearing your uniform, right? I mean, it’s a little unfair.” He chuckled and it sounded so incredibly throaty, just how she liked it; but he was right, Urie’s body was barely covered by the sheets now, he always slept naked, while she was still wearing her complete work uniform. 

“Then take it off for me.” That meant she had to buy a new one soon, because she knew Urie, he was always so impatient, but this time was different, he ran his hands over her chest and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. 

What was wrong with him today? That one time she wouldn't have minded, if he’d rushed things a little bit, he actually slowed it down. 

His hands felt warm and rough, his skin was damaged from all the work and training, but it felt so good. 

Maybe he’d regret taking things slower today, but it was fun to see how much she shivered every time his fingertips brushed over her bare skin, when he was finally done with unbuttoning her shirt, he just threw it in the next best corner of the bedroom. 

He gazed at her now nearly bare chest and placed a rushed kiss on her collarbone. “Beautiful…” Her own unique scent made him fell so incredibly dizzy, he felt how his blood started boiling and rushed into his lap, but it wasn't time for that now. No not yet. 

But while she sat on his lap, she could feel how something was pressing against her crotch, this feeling was oh so strangely familiar to her and she started grinding against her boyfriend’s erection slowly. 

Urie groaned tightened the grip on her waist. “Ah ah.. no… we won’t do that yet…” He didn’t know that it was already that bad, a smirk formed on his lips and he started scrapping his teeth over her neck before he gently bit her. 

A surprised moan escaped her and she felt how his hands ran over her back, his fingers slipped in the bra catch and opened it with one quick movement. The thin fabric slid over her skin and then it made it way straight across the room, landing on her blouse. 

Now his tongue left a tickling sensation on her skin, as he kissed, licked and bit his way down to her breasts, his hands firmly grabbed them and she had to wrap her arms around his neck for support. It always got her most excited when he caressed her gently, just to get rougher afterwards; so after gentle kisses and soft sucking on her skin, he started nibbling on her nipples, sending an odd pain through her body. 

She shivered and moaned, throwing her head back and biting her lips, just too keep her voice down. 

“… just a little foreplay and you already get so wet? I’m not even remotely done with you… and that wasn't even the beginning.” 

He removed his hands from her chest and moved backwards so quickly, that she couldn't hold onto him any longer and just fell back into the mattress. She was perplexed and didn't know what to do next, but Urie did. 

His hands slipped in the waist band of her pants and he removed the last remaining pieces of cloth that covered his girlfriend’s body, then he lifted her legs up and placed them on his shoulders. 

Hot breath brushed over her skin and she knew what he was about to do next, this wasn’t good at all, no – how was she supposed to stay silent now? 

Urie gave her a small grin before he buried his face in her lap, pressing his tongue against her clit, she was already soaking wet and her body fluids mixed with this saliva as he made sure to explore her private parts with his tongue completely. 

The blood in her ears circulated almost violently, but she still heard the sucking and liking, how he moaned and groaned, mixed her own voice, that now sounded so far away, but she could tell, that he was close to screaming. 

One of his fingers slipped into her and she arched her back, looking up at him, but her vision was blurry and her head was spinning, she couldn’t really focus and he just kept on pleasing her with his tongue and fingers. 

This was more of a torture than pleasure, she felt how her walls tightened and loosened up again, first in intervals that lasted a few minutes and now it were seconds and she felt how her whole lower body was moving violently, making sure that Urie knew how much she wanted him. 

He felt how her walls tightened around his fingers and his tongue slipped over her clit one last time, before she let out an incredibly loud moan and came right into his hand. Her orgasm had hurt his fingers, but that’s what he liked best. The way she screamed and begged; how she shivered and how she pressed his body against him. 

She breathed heavily and remained like that for a little while, what was she supposed to do next? Maybe she should – 

Before she could get up, Urie already pinned her down and bend over her, he might have known what she was up too, but now he really didn’t want to wait any longer. “When was the last time I fucked you…? You know it’s a little painful to wait… but… is… is it okay if I…?” 

He was so cute when he got flustered. “Yeah… just go ahead, I’m all your-“ Her lips trembled and she moaned lightly as she felt him slowly entering her, she almost instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Urie tried to still pinned her down with one hand, but when he finally filled her up completely, he let go of her, because now he needed his hands somewhere else. His fingers dug deep into the sheets and rested his head on her shoulder, he didn't feel like moving just now, it was nice just be close to her. So goddamn close… 

And she felt the same, as she just wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his check. “I love you…” 

Now he had a good reason to move, because for whatever reason it aroused him to hear those words, but he’d only move slowly, but slow didn't mean gentle. She pressed her body against him tighter as he roughly thrust into her. “Oh God…” 

“… should I slow down?” 

“N-No it’s okay… I like it that way –“ Something she’d add to the list of things she shouldn't have said, because it was the okay Urie needed, move his hip faster and grab her waist a little tighter. Their bodies rubbed and smashed against each other in the most ungentle manner, but it felt so good to feel their skin touch every time Urie thrust deeper into her. 

He started kissing her neck and worked his way up to her lips, just before he kissed her, he slowed down and took a moment to look at her, she was so beautiful, her eyes were overflowing with emotions and her lips were shaking, ready to let out soft moans and screams. “I love you too…” 

As soon as his lips touched hers and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, he started moving faster, harder, he wanted to feel how her body squeezed him, he wanted to feel how her body consumed him slowly. 

She was kissing him so hungrily, that he didn’t know when he’d run out of breath, but that was okay, it didn’t matter. There was no chance that he’d stop kissing her right now, just when she needed to gasp for air, he stopped. 

Urie placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and nibbled on her ear, just causing her to moan out his name and pushing his hip deeper into her lap. 

“… I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you… much… lately… I promise I’ll take better care of you from now on…” 

That wasn’t the time to say things like this, because she felt tears clouding up her eyes, but she laughed it off. “You’re such an idiot, Urie…” 

But it seemed like those words had a positive side effect, because her walls tightened around him. “I’m just honest… I want to be better… I want to make you happy…” 

A soft sigh escaped her and she gently caressed his cheeks. “… you make me happy… I’m sorry for what I said earlier…” It wasn’t his fault after all, he had one of the most dangerous and difficult jobs, so she shouldn’t make his life even harder. 

And there it was again, she tightened around him once more, but he actually said those things, because he knew, once they'd go back to the default state, he couldn’t say those words so freely as he did now. 

“I love you…” He thrusted deeper into her. “I love you so much…” Her body tensed up and dug her fingernails into his back. It was an odd sensation to feel the skin rip under the pressure, but it was okay, those wounds would heal, they’d remind him of this moment they shared together. 

She was barely able to form a proper sentence, because it was so hard to breath and only a few words escaped her, but it was too delightful so see how she melted under his touch. 

Why was it so painful to know that he was just about to come? He pushed her hips up a little more and he moved so fast, that it almost hurt, but it felt so good, her body was so warm and pulsating around his cock. 

Every inch of him that filled her up, rubbed against her with so much force, that she felt so incredibly dizzy; her heart pumped blood through her veins so forcefully that it felt like little bullets shot through them and just when she thought that she was about to break, she felt how pressure was released in her body and Urie finally came. 

Her legs were weak but still had enough power so push him deeper into her lap, she wanted to feel him closer, so close… he was exhausted, but she wouldn’t let him get away like that. So she moved her hips in a gently but steady manner, riding out the aftershock. 

“Oh God… please… I –“ Urie groaned, barely able to contain himself, he was afraid that he’d rip the sheets into pieces if she kept on fucking him, it felt so much more intense after his first orgasm, but he was still hard, despite the load he just released into her. He swallowed hard and came even harder, when she started to push him into her body with more force. 

That was enough, he couldn’t take it any more and just rolled over and breathed heavily. “… that was worth … the wait…” 

She giggled and placed her head on his chest to listen to his beating heart, he was used to training, but not too rough sex, she might just needed to change that… “About what you said earlier…” Her eyes wandered up and a soft smile formed on her lips as she saw how Urie turned his head away in embarrassment. 

“… don’t remind me of that…”


End file.
